magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Vanash Calvera
Early Life '''Vanash Calvera '''was born on the 30th of Novtumber. His mother was the only family he had as a child, as his father passed away shortly before his birth. Being an elf, his home was originally in the forests of Tirannwn. As a child, Vanash spent more time reading books and studying about the world outside of Tirannwn. He always dreamed of traveling outside the borders, to go see the world and experience it for himself. After the Guild of Talisman appeared suddenly in Gielinor, magic hunters known as "The Wardens" began to expand around the world in search for talismans, runes, and other magical items. These Wardens reached the ends of Gielinor, even being able to infiltrate into Isafdar and the forests of Tirannwn. Months later, a nature talisman was discovered in a tree outside of Priffdinas. This talisman was taken to the council to find what would be done about it. It was decided that the talisman would be given to the guild in exchange for the permanent removal of all Wardens from the area. While many elves hoped that this would be the end of the Warden problem, although others believed that it would not go so smoothly as planned. Vanash, around age 237 at the time, was one of the non-believers at the time. Vanash took action, sneaking into the Council room and stealing the Nature Talisman. By the time the council knew it was missing, he was already in Kandarin. Taken in by a kind woman named Taren, Vanash made Kandarin his new home for a while. After a few days being taken care of by Taren, Vanash began to fall in love and made the decision to stay with her. A year later, Vanash had finally been tracked down by the Elven Guard to his home with Taren. Because of this, Vanash was forced to leave her while he escaped, though by this time, Taren was already pregnant. Regret and despair filled Vanash's heart as he left Kandarin and headed East, ending up in Misthalin after another year. Magia Caedo In the forest between Lumbridge and Draynor Village, Vanash came across a fair amount of people, one of them being a Warden named Donat Ackhart. After joining together to fight this Warden, Vanash and the others were taken to a manor by Gautier Qir. It was in this manor that the Resistance was formed to defeat the Wardens and destroy the Guild of Talisman. During the time as part of the Resistance, Vanash learned much about the world. He gained new friends, fought new enemies, and saw the world from the sky aboard a flying ship. His travels created a love interest in Portia Brantome. Though he loved her affectionately, his love was unreturned as she was already falling for Gautier Qir. After much time traveling with the Resistance, Vanash was brought back to Tirannwn. It was not long after entering that he was captured to be judged by the council for stealing the nature talisman years ago. It was a high crime to steal from the council, so it was decided he would fight the Crystal Shapeshifter made from Seren's crystals. Whether Vanash lived or died was Seren's choice as he fought bravely against the Crystal Shapeshifter. In the end, Vanash was allowed to live; however, his crystal bow was shattered in pieces. After the Resistance was being guided to the exit by one of the Elven Guard captains, Vanash was given a new crystal bow by the captain. This crystal bow was similar to his old one; however, this one was enchanted, allowing it to transform into a shield by his word. After infiltrating the Guild of Talisman, the Resistance were taken to fight separately against the Guild Member's reanimated forms. Vanash was taken to the Gnome Stronghold where the Grand Tree had been corrupt by the energies of the Nature Guild Member, Seraphin. Vanash defeated the Grand Tree, ending its pain. Even though the tree was destroyed, a seed was planted in its place to grow. After Qiroaeth was defeated in the final fight, the Resistance went their separate ways, Vanash returning to his old home in Tirannwn. Apotheosis After crisis had began to arise and disrupt the time of peace, Vanash joined the Guild of Rune alongside some of his friends from the Resistance. Special Abilities Vanash has a special ability that is only available to him known as the Crystal Arrow. To use, Vanash sings a chant over an arrow, enveloping it in a magical aura. The arrow then creates a random effect based on a percentile dice role in-game shown by the table below. 1 - No effect. 2-10 - Bind (The arrow unleashes itself as a powerful binding spell that is not easily broken. Rolling a 5 reflects the spell upon the user.) 11-20 - Charge (An aura engulfs the arrow, causing it to grow 10x it's normal size in mid-flight. Rolling a 25 shrinks the arrow too small to do any damage.) 21-30 - Screech (The arrow emits a sonic screech that can only be heard by the target foe. Rolling a 15 forces the screech upon the user.) 31-40 - Barrier (The arrow dissolves into a crystal on the ground which grows into a dome shield around the user. Able to endure a few hits before breaking.) 41-49 - Shatter (The arrow shatters into fragments of shrapnel that home into the chosen target. Rolling a 45 will cause the shrapnel to backfire at the user.) 50 - User's desired effect. 51-60 - Pulse (A pulse of energy unleashes forward in a straight line in place of the arrow.) 61-70 - Bomb (The arrow flies normally at the enemy, creating an enormous explosion when adjacent. Rolling a 65 causes the arrow to explode immediately after launch.) 71-80 - Mist (The arrow evaporates into the air, creating a field of thick, white mist. Rolling a 75 changes the mist to a violet color which is poisonous to those who inhale the fumes.) 81-90 - Recover (The arrow dissipates into a dust that completely heals wounds. Rolling an 85 creates a red dust that temporarily drains the energy of those who come into contact with it.) 91-99 - Taser (An electric field of energy surrounds the arrow, electrifying and stunning those who are hit by the arrow.) 100 - The bow shatters, becoming unusable. (Can be repaired.) Aside from these abilities, the arrow has another hidden ability. During the time after it is enchanted and before it is unleashed, the arrow draws small amounts of energy from Vanash's body. During this time, the arrow has the potential to act like the Blood Magia Mark's breach ability. If the arrow is thrust into another's heart, it can transfer Vanash's own energy into theirs, healing their bodily wounds. The consequence to this ability is that it takes a great amount of energy to use, creating a log of fatigue for Vanash and making it a last resort use only. Titles Trivia *Vanash has a wide collection of flowers in his home. *Vanash's weapon is a crystal bow-sword, meaning he can used both ranged and melee styles of fighting. It can also transform into a shield. *Everyone in the roleplay thinks he is a pansy. *He is an extreme pansy, he just doesn't want to admit it.